


First Kiss Feelings

by FireAndWaterBender



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireAndWaterBender/pseuds/FireAndWaterBender
Summary: After the events of s3e3, Villanelle goes shopping for a new outfit and intends to visit Eve.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	First Kiss Feelings

Villanelle hears the little bell above the door jingle as she opens it. She passes through the entrance and smiles to herself as she looks around. She releases her hand from the door, and right before it closes, hears a familiar voice call from the back.

“Ah, Genvieve!”

“Bonjour!” Villanelle greets as she gradually makes her way closer to the owner of the shop.

“You haven’t come by in a while, been away from London?”

Resting both elbows on the counter, she presents a sad expression to Jade. “I had a bad breakup...so I travelled.”

“Ah, and decided you were ready to come back then?”

“You could say that.” Villanelle can’t help but smile when she thinks about what happened on the bus. “But things are better now. Much better. And I’m in need of new clothes!”

“Then you’re in the right place.” Jade puts down the hangers she’d been organizing and regards her warmly as she points to a section of the store, explaining that new pieces are all arranged there.

“Merci!” She spins around and admires the space once more before heading over to the discussed area. She’s been here many times before, but with the importance that she places in collecting outfits, and upon discovering this location, she knew that would be the case. And it’s fun pretending to be someone else, changing her accent, speaking in a different language, creating any backstory that she likes for who she’s bringing to life, all the while knowing someone loves her for her, not for a character, but for her. And she loves her back…

Villanelle stops suddenly. A dress is hanging up on a rack, along with several others, but this one is sticking out slightly, as if caught on something. But this isn’t the only reason that it grabbed her attention. She shifts the dresses around it to each side, and admires it in isolation. The houndstooth pattern is pale green on a cream background, and the top portion is fitted and sleeveless, while the bottom portion is identical in shape to a pencil skirt. She runs one hand over it and decides that it’s perfect for when she visits Eve’s work later, or at least, the office she seems to be spending quite a bit of time at. She lifts the hanger and dress off the rack and moves towards the cramped fitting rooms. When she’s halfway there, she spots a light beige trench coat, and after picking it up swiftly, travels the rest of the way to try on the pieces.

Her hair is down, but she prefers it up. She’ll have to change it before she goes out later. But standing close to the mirror, she gazes at herself with fondness while wearing the items that she’d found. Her expression changes when she notices her shoes. They don’t match the ensemble, and she doesn’t have a pair that will. She leaves the fitting room and walks over to where the shoes are out on display. She analyzes each one with a look of concentration, until suddenly reaching down for a set of heels - glossy, pastel, and pink. Slipping them on, and walking back to the fitting room, she imagines what her next interaction with Eve will be like…

After purchasing the dress, coat, and shoes, Villanelle drifts by a customer pushing a stroller who had entered the shop. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiles at the baby inside, thinking again about what she would’ve been like, and looked like, at that age.

She walks to where Konstantin resides in London, and is correct in thinking that he won’t be there, because she arrives to an empty and quiet environment. Setting down the extra key she’d acquired, along with her bags, she hurries to the kitchen for a snack. And then, the preparations begin. She does her hair and makeup first, going for a natural look that’s paired with a bun, held together by a braided portion of her hair. She slips into the dress, then the shoes, followed by the coat, and admires the professional appearance that they create together. One stop has to be made along the way, so she sets out into the late afternoon sunlight.

Villanelle picks up a vanilla cupcake from a nearby bakery, one she had discovered the other day upon arriving in London, while craving something sweet. But this treat is not intended for her. She asks the man behind the counter for the cupcake with a shiny red wrapper, and makes the request for pink heart sprinkles to be gently added on top of the perfectly arranged vanilla icing. After placing it in a red box, the man wraps a pink ribbon around the container, tying a bow that rests on top. She hurries to pay for it, and quickly relocates to a table and chair beside a window of the bakery. She had left a note for Konstantin regarding finding her family on his kitchen counter, and with an extra envelope and some paper, she writes a message for Eve.

Once it’s complete, she tucks the paper into the envelope and collects her things. Walking over to the office doesn’t take long, and along the way, she grabs a pair of sunglasses with subdued pink frames off a kiosk without the seller noticing.

Walking into the building is easy, and she doesn’t get stopped heading up to the floor she knows Eve has been frequently visiting. The first people she sees are two men, one eating Haribos, talking in hushed tones.

“No, Audrey told me that Kenny never-”

“Is Eve Polastri here?” Villanelle cuts off the man without the candy.

They both look at her quizzically, and then at each other, but the man who had been speaking responds that she won’t be able to find her there today.

“Next time you see her, could you make sure she gets these?” Villanelle holds out the box and envelope.

The man nods as he takes them from her.

“Thank you so much.” She smiles before turning around to walk back to the stairs. During a quick glance over her shoulder, she sees that the man holding the Haribos has disappeared into the office with the items for Eve, and the other man is watching her go with a questioning expression, while getting his cellphone out of his pocket.

Outside, there’s less sunlight than before, so she takes off her sunglasses and decides to call Dasha for any updates. Dropping the English accent she had used during her previous conversation, she leaves a message. Villanelle begins to walk away from the building, ignoring the slight sinking feeling in her stomach, because she knows she’ll be seeing Eve again very soon...after all, it’s what they both want.


End file.
